Alice In Wonderland IM Style
by Ms.RydenPotter
Summary: What happens when you get a girl pretending to be a cat on IM and someone who just goes with the flow? Alice in Wonderland-IM Style! I suck at summaries. R&R please!


Disclaimer-I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor any of it's characters-this was just pure fun and jokes=)

Please Read and Review

Thu Aug 6 2009 11:51:48 PM] **LightTwin93**: hmmmm...  
[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:52:14 PM] **LightTwin93**: *glomps u* =^-^= mew  
[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:53:10 PM] **DarkTwin93**:

*falls to floor* bad kitty .

[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:53:28 PM] **LightTwin93**: *looks adorable and innocent*  
[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:54:29 PM] **DarkTwin93**:

mmhmm i'm sure

[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:55:14 PM] **LightTwin93**: *mews*  
[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:57:01 PM] **DarkTwin93**:

that aint going to work *pats your head*

[Thu Aug 6 2009 11:58:43 PM] **DarkTwin93**:

^_^

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:00:33 AM] **LightTwin93**: *steps off of u and onto the floor* mew *stalks off, tail in the air*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:01:03 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*raises eyebrow* huh

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:01:23 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i feel that if i follow some twisted verison of alice and wonderland will occur

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:01:53 AM] **LightTwin93**: *glares back at u* mew  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:13 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*sweatdrop* definatly

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:28 AM] **LightTwin93**: *smirks*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:37 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

.......

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:40 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

................................

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:43 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

...................................................

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:47 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

............................................................................

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:53 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*sighs* fine fine

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:02:58 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i'm coming

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:03:04 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*follows cat*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:03:23 AM] **LightTwin93**: *walks off into grassy area*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:04:12 AM] **LightTwin93**: *looks back at u and leaps down a hole*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:04:37 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*contines to follow*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:05:17 AM] **LightTwin93**: *looks luxurious in the air then lands on feet*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:05:21 AM] **LightTwin93**: mew  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:05:49 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*looks down*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:06:00 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

that dont look that great

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:06:09 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*sighs again and jumps*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:06:47 AM] **LightTwin93**: *stalks off, not waiting for you* meeww  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:07:04 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

mean cat *lands and follows*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:07:45 AM] **LightTwin93**: *disappears behind a tree*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:05 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*goes behind tree* what the

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:09 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

where did that cat go

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:24 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*looks around* aw crap

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:26 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i'm lost

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:47 AM] **LightTwin93**: *bunny pops up outta nowhere*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:08:56 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

the

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:09:04 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*eye twitches*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:09:09 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

here little bunny

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:09:14 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*makes clicking sounds*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:10:25 AM] **LightTwin93**: *bunny glares* I can speak you know...  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:10:37 AM] **LightTwin93**: *grins maddening grin*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:11:07 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

oh

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:11:11 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

....ehhh sorry

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:12:17 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

well can you help me out

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:12:21 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i seem to be lost

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:12:29 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*under breath* freaky grin

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:14:27 AM] **LightTwin93**: Well, some go this way, some go that way *grin grows larger*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:14:51 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*sighs* well which way do you go

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:15:57 AM] **LightTwin93**: why, that depends on where you wish to go  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:16:14 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i wish to go........home

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:17:38 AM] **LightTwin93**: well, as i said, some go this way, some go that way, but as for me,i prefer the shortcut *bunny fades away, leaving the barest trace of a grin*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:17:50 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

argh!!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:17:59 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

damn bunny thats full of crap

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:18:11 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*walks up to the crossroad*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:18:21 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*looks left then right*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:18:33 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*closes eyes points finger out and spins*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:18:43 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*stops* to the left it is

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:18:50 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

* walks down that pathway*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:19:43 AM] **LightTwin93**: *ginormous waterbug is sitting on a mushroom, smoke coming from something in his hand while he writes furiously in a notebook*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:20:39 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

O.o uhhh

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:20:50 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

^_^' hi there

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:21:31 AM] **LightTwin93**: *bug glances over while still scribbling in notebook* mmm yyyeeesss?  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:21:55 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

uh can you tell me where i am

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:23:03 AM] **LightTwin93**: well, thats quiite oobvvvious. your right there *takes puff on pipe*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:23:55 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i could figure that much out myself Captain Obvious, but where is * makes gesture taking in everything around me* here

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:25:05 AM] **LightTwin93**: *rolls eyes and continues scribbling on pad* innformation like that rrrequires payyment  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:25:28 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

what kind of payment

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:25:59 AM] **LightTwin93**: the very expensive kind...  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:26:42 AM] **LightTwin93**: *looks at you disdainfully, then looks at notebook* you wouldnt have it *curls up into shell and turns around*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:27:10 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

how would you know....

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:27:38 AM] **LightTwin93**: *muttering coming from inside shell that sounds curiously like "teens" and "idiotic"*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:28:20 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*rolls eyes walks up to shell and knocks* so can you help me or not

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:28:48 AM] **LightTwin93**: *growling erupts form shell*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:29:11 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

uhhh......hello

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:29:18 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

?

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:30:17 AM] **LightTwin93**: *no sound or movement*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:31:21 AM] **LightTwin93**: *cat shoots out of grass and races towards a maze*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:31:31 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

HA!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:31:36 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*runs after cat*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:06 AM] **LightTwin93**: *disappears into maze* mew  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:17 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

no wait up cat!!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:22 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

come back

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:28 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*stops to lok around*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:38 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*blues lines appear on face* oh no

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:43 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

now i'm really lost

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:32:57 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

and this maze is mad of walls of roses, which means thorns

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:33:14 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*begins trying to get out of maze*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:33:26 AM] **LightTwin93**: *faint mewing noise*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:33:42 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

ah! *begins to listen and follow*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:34:18 AM] **LightTwin93**: *faint clinking of dishes up ahead*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:35:31 AM] **LightTwin93**: *Maze has small opening to table with teapots and teacups with 2 poeple sitting there*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:35:53 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*walks towards them* uhh hello there

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:36:30 AM] **LightTwin93**: *first person looks up* oh no, no room, there is absolutely no room here *gestures at empty table*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:36:45 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*raises eyebrow*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:37:21 AM] **LightTwin93**: *shoos her off* no room i tell you, no room!!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:38:00 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

oh, well sorry to......almost impose? *continues walking

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:38:18 AM] **LightTwin93**: *faint mewing continues ahead*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:38:29 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*gasp* there it is again

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:38:41 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*starts walking faster towards the cat sounds*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:39:39 AM] **LightTwin93**: *maze opens up once again, this time to a throne with a ginourmous woman and a little man. the cat sits on the womans lap. the lady starts to yell*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:40:12 AM] **LightTwin93**: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT AREYOU DOING IN MY GARDEN?!?!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:40:32 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*takes a step back* i uhh got lost i was just following the cat

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:41:42 AM] **LightTwin93**: *the man fidgets* queen, my dear...*queen stands up, placing cat on chair* OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:06 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

EHHHHH????

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:08 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

WHAT

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:10 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

why?!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:20 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*takes running back into the maze*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:30 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

crazy lady, i knew i shouldnt have followed that cat

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:32 AM] **LightTwin93**: *guards follow her*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:42:49 AM] **LightTwin93**: Queen--OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:43:06 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*runs down any path* no shit i'ma die

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:43:24 AM] **LightTwin93**: *guards get lost in maze*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:43:43 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*ends up back at the table with two people*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:43:50 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*stops and tries to catch breath*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:44:29 AM] **LightTwin93**: *man with top hat stands up once more* NO ROOM!!! I thought i made that clear!! off with you!!!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:44:50 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

Give...me......a ...moment!!! *takes deep breath*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:45:21 AM] **LightTwin93**: *mad hatter looks imposing*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:45:46 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

God you know you dont have to be so rude!!!! there is plently of space here!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:45:52 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

Even i can see that much.

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:46:11 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*takes a few more deep breaths and listens for the guards*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:46:50 AM] **LightTwin93**: *guards run past opening and run opposite diresction*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:47:21 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*looks spooked and has hands up in i love you position* oh shit

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:47:25 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

came out of nowhere

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:48:51 AM] **LightTwin93**: *queen yells in distance and mad hatter looks upset* MH- Off with you, you must go!! you cannot be here!!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:49:35 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

hai hai sorry for imposing *takes off running in opposite direction of previous gaurd*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:50:11 AM] **LightTwin93**: *bunny pops up right outside maze*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:50:35 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*stops suddenly and falls to floor on butt* owww hurt

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:50:41 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

damn bunny scared the hell out of me

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:07 AM] **LightTwin93**: *maddening grin grows even bigger*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:20 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

O.O

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:19 AM] **LightTwin93**: I see you're in a spot of trouble  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:29 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

yes she wants my head!!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:35 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

she's crazy i didnt do anything

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:51:47 AM] **LightTwin93**: oh but you did everything...  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:52:14 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

what...... i just got here

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:52:18 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

that dosent even make sense

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:53:48 AM] **LightTwin93**: Everyone here is mad. I'm mad. You're mad. It's only by chance n' careful planning if you're not!  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:54:20 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

he hehe you dont make a lot of sense

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:54:32 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

can you just point the way out

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:54:59 AM] **LightTwin93**: Well that depends on where you want to get to.  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:55:39 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

i just want to get home!! .

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:56:03 AM] **LightTwin93**: Oh but you are home....  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:56:20 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*eyes widen* what.....are..you

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:56:24 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

talking about?

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:57:17 AM] **LightTwin93**: *bunny fades into background once more along with everything else, leaving only a faint grin*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:57:29 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

nooo dont go

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:57:43 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

where am i supposed to go?

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:58:02 AM] **LightTwin93**: *something shakes you*  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:58:19 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

*eyes fly open*

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:58:23 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

what the!

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:59:08 AM] **LightTwin93**: *looks down at you* really jess, you should watching anime before bed, it gives you such odd notions^-^  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:59:20 AM] **LightTwin93**: *stop watching  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:59:24 AM] **LightTwin93**: XD  
[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:59:32 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

wha.....

[Fri Aug 7 2009 12:59:36 AM] **DarkTwin93**:

EHHHH?


End file.
